Far Away
by Byproduct of Evil
Summary: Some poems I wrote in various characters POVs. Named after first poem in here.
1. Far Away

**A/N: **I was bored, so I wrote this. No really reason behind it though.

**Far Away**

He's far away from it now,

Far away from the pain,

Given the chance

He died for me.

I wish he hadn't,

It's all my fault he's gone,

Why don't I listen?

Why do I bring pain wherever I go?

He's far away from it now,

Far away from the pain.

Wish I could join him there.

Wish I could join him for good.

Why does this always happen to those I cherish?

Why does it happen to them?

Maybe I should leave

And never come back

So they would truly be better off.

He's far away from it now,

Far away from the pain.

Given the chance,

I'd join him there,

But I must stay until my work is done.

I'm the one who must kill the Dark Lord,

Or be killed by him.

I always wondered why he attacked me,

And now I know the truth.

I'm the one who must kill the Dark Lord,

Or be killed by him.

And I always asked myself

Why me?

Now I know the truth.

I'm Harry Potter,

The Boy Who Lived,

Or The Boy Who Won't Die,

Depending who you ask.

He's far away from it now,

Far away from the pain.

Given half a chance I'd join him there,

But I must stay 'til the end.

**A/N:** What? I was bored? Everyone should know I do stuff like this when I'm bored.


	2. Cruccio

**A/N: Well, I'm bored again, so I' writing some more poetry and add it too 'Far Away'**

**Cruccio**

****

I'm back for good,

And I don't intend on going again.

I wasn't dead,

But I wasn't living either.

None can stop me now!

_Cruccio!_

Feel some of the pain I felt!

Feel only part of it.

_Avada Kedavra!_

The spell I used.

It didn't kill him,

But it didn't kill me either.

_Cruccio!_

I've used it countless times before.

_Imperio!_

You're under my control now.

_Avada Kedavra!_

You're no more!

I'm back for good now

No one can stop me.

I'm the Dark Lord

And that Potter brat shall fall.

**A/N: Voldemort poem! Yay!  Got a review for last poem! Yay! Thank you The Bloody Queen of Hearts! Thank you!**


	3. Far Away

**A/N: I got bored again. Here's another poem. **

**Here I Am**

****

Here I am,

Behind that damn curtain,

Possibly stuck for good.

I'm confused,

Am I dead?

Or am I alive?

Do I live,

Or simply cease to be?

Here I am,

Behind that damn curtain,

Possibly stuck for good.

Will I get back?

Or must I stay?

Do I have a choice?

Or none at all?

My name is Sirius Black,

The wrongly accused convict.

My name is Sirius Black,

The grim wannabe.

My name is Sirius Black,

Padfoot the Marauder.

Here I am,

Behind that damn curtain

Possibly for good.

I can remember what happened,

How could I forget?

My cousin pushed me through,

And now I'm stuck here.

Here I am,

Behind that damn curtain,

Possibly for good.

Here I am,

Behind that damn curtain,

Possibly for good.

Here I am.

**A/N: Siri-poo! I think it's about time I got my feeling about Siri down. Now I have. Anyone wanna request who I do a poem for next? Any character at all I'll try and do.**

I got reviews again! Woohoo!

**UberSpiffySheep: Another Natalie! Another Natalie! Yay! Hehe! I'm glad you like my poetry. I probably should write more to make sure I don't forget how.**

**Ally: *blushes* You think so? Thanx!**


	4. Clueless

**A/N: Yup, I'm bored again.**

**Clueless**

****

Ugh! Boys!

He's totally clueless as to how I feel.

Ugh! Boys!

Who needs 'em?

Me!

Why do I put up with him?

It's so obvious he doesn't care.

Ugh! Boys!

Were they all born without brains?

Is that why they're so clueless?

No matter what I try,

He doesn't notice.

No matter how hard I try,

He doesn't seem to give a damn.

Sometimes I wonder if he even notices I'm there.

Sometimes I wonder why I like him.

Sometimes I wonder if he likes me.

Most people say it's obvious that we're in love.

That we argue way too much.

But if that were true,

Why aren't I dating Malfoy?

He's clueless about me,

Maybe I should be more obvious.

He's clueless about me,

Maybe I should just forget it.

He's clueless about me,

But I love him.

He's clueless!

Sometimes I wonder

If he sees me

As anything more than a friend.

Sometimes I wonder

Why I like him.

His name is Ronald Weasley,

Mine is Hermione Granger.

I feel we were meant to be,

But there's one thing getting in our way.

HE'S TOTALLY CLUELESS!!!!!

**A/N: What? I think Ron and Hermione are meant to be. I got another review! **

**Goldengirl2:  Yup I was. I miss him.**


	5. Oh Shit!

**A/N:** Whoa! I haven't written one of these poems in ages! In, like, 6 months! Whoa! But this one will go with my latest fic, Power of darkness, so it's got kind of a Harry/Bella pairing (which I really, really love).

**Oh Shit!**

****

****

Oh shit!

It can't be!

I can't be in love with him!

Oh shit!

Why me?

Why did I have to fall for him?

Oh shit!

I'm a Death eater!

And I'm in love with the Boy Who Lived!

It can't be so,

It defies all logic!

I'm loyal to the Dark Lord!

I can't be in love with him!

But… I think I know why,

His skin, his hair, his mind,

His looks, his intellect, his everything.

I think I'm in love,

Maybe it's meant to be,

Maybe we're supposed to be.

But how can it,

When we're supposed to be enemies?

How can it be?

**A/N: **Okay, it's not that good, but it's hard to write such a pairing! Especially in poetry!

**Goldengirl2: **You wouldn't think Hermione would, would you? But then again, love can do crazy things (this would be a good example of that).

**Miz Zag: **Yeah, but I think that's supposed to have stopped now.

**Nightwish-sama: **Thanks! And I know it's you Gemz! It's so obvious! We've just finished talking on MSN too!


End file.
